Indominus Alfa
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: All they do is Lie. The remaining Indominus Rex wasn't raised in solitude... Her Alfa had been taken from her, in turn she never trusted the humans again. Now they would all pay. For the sake of her Alfa, and her murdered Sister.
1. The Imprint

Chapter One: The Imprint

"Dr. Wu! They're hatching!" a young woman with with long ginger hair and glasses watched the two eggs eagerly. She had been waiting for months for this moment. The first two of their kind…. The Indominus Rex… and she was going to be their handler.

"Perfect." the scientist gave a small smile before Heading the others from the back room to the main lab. "Good luck Miss Prince."

After tossing a thumbs up his way Becka Prince turned back to the eggs. One already had a large crack and a small set of talons reaching out. Humming softly she gently brushed her hand against the shells of both eggs, a way of letting them know she was near. A low murmur was easily heard from the smaller egg, and the first one to hatch completely. With great ease she cleaned away the amniotic liquid from the hybrids body.

Glittering yellow eyes met her own bright blue, she could see the intelligence that was already budding. Becka gently ran a warm rag down the small dino's back not breaking eye contact as she cleaned the last of the fluid off of the creature. Once done she turned to the second small creature.

The next eyes to meet her own were burn amber. She could see that this little girl was a light grey rather than white like her sister. Not only that she seemed ever so slightly smaller as well. Going through the motions she cleaned the next one in turn.

All the while a soft hum passed her lips. Little head bobbed up and down as she lowered her head to their level. Direct eye contact. They met her eyes and she knew.

They were Hers.

 **A.N. I know this is short, and there will be time jumps. In time they will make sense. I'm also working on my old stories, this has just been stuck in my head for a while now.**


	2. The Return

Chapter Two: The Return

A woman moved slowly through the crowd. It had been months since she'd been home. This island was her home and now she was back to fight for her girl. Lawna, her not so little Lion.

It seemed like yesterday that she was feeding them and then lost them.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Come on girls!" the new area that had been made for them was perfect…. if not a little…. well small. It was unknown just how large her girls would grow. Dr. Wu thought it would they would be 40 feet in length easily. Lawna, the white. Stella, the grey. The tips of the girls noses stuck out of the crate before sniffing the air tentatively. Becka laughed and took off into the trees. Not but a moment later she heard her girls roar and take off after her.

Once in the middle of the clearing she stopped and listened. They were hunting her. In their small previous residence hadn't given them much space after they hit 7 months old. Hell it was too small when they were 5 months old! Wu had pressed along with Becka to get the girls into their new home. Finally there had it.

She came out of her memory when she felt a large weight crash into her back, followed by a vicious roar… then another. Becka heard a number of footsteps, and the cocking of guns. Looking up she saw her girls standing over her growling at the ACU's that were aiming their weapons at them.

"Becka Prince, you need to come with us." a large man stepped forward. Hoskins….

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on Vic. Why the hell are you pointing those at my girls?!"

"Well Doc, you aren't needed anymore. You've been relieved of Duty on Project Alfa. Permanently." nodding his head and one of the men moved forward. The girl kept still for a moment until she man tried to lay his hand on their mother.

Stella latched on the man's arm and tore it with enough force to toss him into the forest behind them. It was then the guns began to be fired. Lawna charged after the man her sister tossed and Becka heard a sickening crack. He was dead.

A bullet grazed her shoulder before she found on ledged in her knee. It seemed like the scent of their mothers blood sent Stella into a frenzy and she went crazy. Rapid gun fire followed by a mournful cry and thump. Becka saw Stella on the ground riddled with bullet holes. Lawna roared, a feral and deadly glint entering her eyes as she lunged at InGen men.

"No damn it! No real bullets!" Wu's voice was clearly heard over the speakers. Crying in pain and at the condition of Stella, Becka crawled over and felt a damn break. Doing to best to hold back pained tears she touched Stells's cheek and began to pet it. She could see the light leaving the Indominus's eyes.

"Good night little Light of Mine…." Tears finally fell from stormy blue eyes. They killed one of her babies. Before she had a chance to try and retaliate she found her vision fading black. After a sharp pain to the base of her skull.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Looking down at her watch, she saw that it was near feeding time for the t-rex. Why not go and see her before breaking her way back into her girl's life? After all, what's the worst that could happen?

 _ **A.N. For any of you who've ready my Hobbit Fanfic Rona, then you'll be used to how I do time jumps lol. I'll try and update again soon**_


	3. Spelling Issues!

This is just an Author's Note.

Twice I've been tild Alpha is spelled wrong. I know it is.

It would have been explained later, but since you've seem fit to let it bug you here you go.

It is the name of the Project. As it says clearly in chapter TWO.

More info will follow in later chapter.


	4. Update

Sorry guy. And This notice has been posted on ALL stories that it applies too. Which is sadly most of them.

Until further notice this story has been put on hold.

I've had issues with getting my muses in line.

I know that some of these stories have only just begun, but it seems that just after a few chapters, or one in some cases, the muses have run away.

I won't take them down because I will eventually come back to them.

On that I give you my Word.

It might take a rather long while, but I will come back. Eventually.

I do have another story I'm working on for Suicide Squad.

Forgive me my darlings.

Christina


End file.
